


Interlude

by eicaswrites (Eicas)



Series: the process, unrelenting [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (mostly), Aftercare, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Threesome - M/M/M, specifying d/s roles - dom reyes sub morrison switch mccree, ssssort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicas/pseuds/eicaswrites
Summary: Jesse is the newly added third to Jack & Gabe's established d/s relationship, and he's still trying to figure out how he fits into their dynamic - or thistypeof dynamic at all. So far the most they've had time for is handjobs and blowjobs.Gabe invites him over for something a bit more elaborate.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: the process, unrelenting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I return 
> 
> I said last time this series was a planned 3 parter and that is _technically_ still true - it's just that _techically_ this isn't part 2, but more like... part 1.5. I'd already started writing part 2 when I posted part 1 and the first draft of part 2 was rather... _drastically_ tonally different, emotionally speaking, from part 1, so after reading the comments I concluded I wanted a part in between, actually, to get some more _loving_ porn in here before things get real messy. Yay! And then, as so commonly happens, it got away from me and got _way_ more words than expected.  
> (sidenote: this is not beta'd in any way shape or form, so if you notice a contradiction somewhere lmk so I can figure out if it's worth the effort of fixing :P )
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse stares with trepidation at the door to Jack and Gabe's shared quarters, trying to work up the courage to knock. His hesitance is ridiculous. It's not like he's uninvited! _Join us tonight_ , Gabe had told him at dinner. _8 p.m._ Simple words, but the way he'd whispered them into Jesse's ear, trailing his fingers down the nape of his neck and smirking when his breath caught in his throat made it pretty clear what the nature of the evening's activities was going to be. Still, Jesse can't help but be nervous. This - this _thing_ between them is new, and he's yet to be part of any elaborate scenarios. Has yet to figure out how he actually fits into their pre-established dynamic, or even what he _wants_ from it (other than learning he's very, _very_ much okay with being told not to make a sound and jerked off in a corner, which he was _embarrassingly_ cool with). 

Not to say he hasn't been thinking about it. Just knowing the basics of how Jack and Gabe's relationship works was enough to supply him with masturbation fantasies for the next three years or so. _God_. 

He wants... he wants many, many things. Many enough he can't list them in his head, can't make heads or tails of what he could even ask for. What they'd give him. 

He knocks. It's nearly a full minute before Gabe opens, leaning against the door frame and giving him a once over. "What took you so long?" he asks, not waiting for a reply before ushering Jesse into the room. "C'mon, got a treat for you tonight." 

The words - or maybe just his tone - kicks Jesse's heart, already beating way too fast, up another notch. "That so?" he manages to say without betraying himself. 

"Oh yeah," Gabe smirks. 

Jesse only makes it a few steps into the room before he stops cold, eyes locking onto Jack, and he understands perfectly what Gabe means with "treat".

Jack is tied to the bed, cuffs around his wrists chained to the bed frame over his head. He's blindfolded, naked, and already fully hard. Jesse's breath catches in his throat as he sees the reason behind it - Gabe had left a plug in him while he went to let Jesse in. Or, knowing Gabe, longer than that. Maybe since after dinner. Maybe _before_ \- maybe Jack's been wearing it all day, in public, having to hide his reactions from everyone he's met, not having any idea how long the torture would last---

"Watch," Gabe says, picking up a small gray square from his pocket. He waves it in the air and presses a button on it. A small buzzing noise starts up somewhere in the room, and it takes Jesse more time than he'd like to realize it's the plug. Gabe presses another button and the vibrations increase in intensity, and again, until Jack's hips are bucking upwards even though there's nothing there, soft sounds of ah- ah- ah- escaping him with each breath. Jesse has to remind himself to breathe.

"How," his voice gives out and he has to clear his throat before he can continue, "How long's he been... waiting." 

Gabe shrugs. "A while. You know the drill. He waits however long I want him to. _How long_ is irrelevant." 

'A while' could be anything from a few minutes to the whole day. It's not nearly as refuting of Jesse's fantasy as he would like. For not even having been touched yet, he's embarrassingly hard, and if he doesn't get to come before Jack does, he's going to scream. 

Gabe turns the vibration down to the lowest setting again and Jack collapses back on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath. Gabe smiles, placing the remote on the bedside table. 

"He's alright. I take good care of my toys." 

He turns his heated gaze towards Jesse and his words send a ripple of arousal through him. "Not your toy," he replies automatically, the words not having half as much fire to them as he'd like. 

Gabe laughs and takes a step towards him. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" 

Jesse clenches his jaw and defiantly raises his chin. "You ever gonna let me call the shots, old man?" 

"You think you have it in you to dom, _kid?_ " 

Jesse bristles at the implication that he couldn't. " _Yeah_ ," he retorts. "Sure I do." 

"Sure you do," Gabe parrots, stepping even closer. Jesse takes one faltering step back before realizing he's really undermining his argument and decides to hold his ground instead. His mouth goes dry as Gabe steps decidedly inside his personal space, so close Jesse imagines can feel his body heat even through his clothes. Gabe nods down towards him. "You planning to stay dressed the rest of the night too, or is that jacket coming off any time soon?" 

"Are you?" Jesse parrots back. Somehow, copying Gabe's statement doesn't have the same weight as it did when Gabe copied his. 

Gabe quirks an eyebrow and calmly, unhurriedly, pulls his T-shirt over his head. Jesse immediately recognizes that he has made what is colloquially known as a mistake. He's seen Gabe shirtless before - has seen him _naked_ before - but it's still _goddamn distracting,_ especially with the proximity. The fact that he can still hear the low buzzing from Jack's direction, now knowing _exactly_ what it is, is not helping at _all_. 

"Your turn."

Jesse nods jerkily and discards his jacket, cursing himself for wearing an actual shirt now of all days. His fingers fumble with the buttons, almost wishing he could get away with just ripping them off except that would look _ridiculous_ and he's quite fond of this shirt - and then Gabe bats his hands aside, taking over and unbuttoning them all the way down, holding eye-contact the whole time. Jesse stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall, Gabe following until he's trapped him there, thigh pressed up between his legs. Jesse's shirt open, he pushes the fabric out of the way and tweaks one of his nipples. Jesse bites his lip not to make a sound, but his head thuds back against the wall, and he knows, _knows_ Gabe is entirely aware of how he's affecting him. 

He leans in, stubble brushing against Jesse's throat and he swears he can feel a smile before Gabe's lips latch onto his skin, probably leaving a trail of hickeys from just above his collar bones to right underneath his jaw, and Jesse is a lost cause. He can't keep quiet under that, can't even stay still, grinding down against Gabe's thigh, hands wrapping around his shoulders just to have something to hold onto. He can still see Jack, and the thought of how he can't see _them_ , doesn't have any idea what's happening, his only clues being Jesse's moans, unable to do anything to affect the situation without disobeying Gabe - it's not helping. It's not helping one bit. 

Gabe gives him one last mark, this one more bite than kiss, and then unbuttons his pants, pushes them down to his knees, underwear along with them. Jesse's fully hard now, cock springing up so quickly it nearly smacks against his stomach. Gabe wraps his hand around it, much too loosely, presses his thumb against the slit. Jesse feels like he'll die if he doesn't tighten his grip. 

"Well, then," Gabe says conversationally, like he's completely unaffected. Jesse blinks several times in quick succession, tries to reroute his brain and become capable of having an actual conversation again. "Say you _were_ in charge. What would you want to do?" 

"How the fuck you expectin' me to - _ah_ \- focus with you workin' me over like this?" 

Gabe laughs, and drags his palm back down over his cock, tortuously slow. "How the fuck you expecting to dom anyone if you lose focus from having a bit of a hard-on? Come on, kid. Get real." 

"Ff- _fuck_ you."

Gabe hums contemplatively. "Maybe some other time," he says, and Jesse's brain short-circuits so hard he almost comes right then and there. Gabe, the bastard, can clearly tell. Jesse can _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "I trust I've made my point?" 

" _Yes_ , damn you," Jesse grunts. "Just let me come, you bastard." 

"I'm not stopping you." He completely halts the motion of his hand, holding it still, wrapped around Jesse's cock. 

"Not fucking _helping_ either," he spits, morphing into a moan halfway through as Gabe warningly tightens his grip, just for a moment, before going back to the maddeningly loose one. 

"Guess you'll just have to work for it, then." 

The bastard sounds entirely unconcerned. It's _infuriating_ , and Jesse just wants- he wants- 

Closing his eyes so he for sure won't have to see Gabe's smug fucking face, Jesse fucks into Gabe's fist. Even with minimum lubrication it's so good, the edge of humiliation doing nothing to lessen the pleasure. He feels - he feels _owned_ , even with Gabe only touching this part of him, and it's disconcerting to realise that for all his talk, the thought of leaving and just getting himself off on his own hasn't even crossed his mind. God. He's being played and he can't even muster up the ill-will to hate it. 

After only a few moments Gabe puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I'm gonna give you a choice," he whispers. "You can come now, like this, if you want to. Or... you wait a bit longer. And you can come in him." He nodded towards the bed, and Jack, still waiting, impossibly patient. 

Jesse almost comes on the spot. They've messed around, he's fucked Jack's _mouth_ , but that's as close as he's gotten to actually _fucking_ him and god, does he want to. "Him," he replies, breathlessly. "In him." 

"Thought so." He takes his hand off Jesse's cock and he has to stop himself from whining at the loss. Gabe pulls him towards the bed, towards Jack, and Jesse follows, easily as breathing. Jack turns his head towards them as they approach, blindfold matted with sweat. Gabe taps Jesse on the shoulder. "How do you wanna play this?" 

For a second he thinks he's imagined it. "What?"

"I thought you said you wanted to call the shots? Here's your chance." Jesse's blush rises. He _did_ , but now that he _could_ , he suddenly doesn't know where to start. His first touch, to Jack's thigh, is embarrassingly tentative, but Jack pushes into it nevertheless. Gabe takes pity on him. "C'mon. We're both going to fuck him before the night is over, one way or the other. But you're the one who decides how that happens. That good with you?" 

"Yeah." It's a miracle his voice doesn't crack. "That's good with me." 

The clear approval in his eyes is enough to kick Jesse's arousal up another notch. Gabe crouches down by Jack, trails his fingers across his forehead, the blindfold, his lips. "How you holding up, love?" he asks, letting his hand come to rest across Jack's neck, not pushing, just holding. "You can talk." 

"Good," Jack replies, once he's found his voice. "I'm good." 

"Cuffs not too tight?" 

Jack wordlessly shakes his head. 

"How about this, then?" Gabe asks, reaching down to tap at the plug. Jack jerks away from the additional stimulation, barely managing to strangle his cry. "I _see_. So would you say that makes it better, or worse?" he continues, pressing down hard on the plug so it keeps touching that spot inside Jack that made him react like that. 

Within seconds Jack's breaths sound more like sobs. "Sir," he manages to get out in between them, "Sir, _please-_ " 

"Yeah, yeah," Gabe grumbles, letting go. He picks up the remote from the bedside table and turns the vibrations off. Jack's rushed exhale is equal parts relieved and disappointed. He slumps back against the bed, breathing heavily. When Gabe takes off his blindfold, he blinks several times in quick succession, blearily registering Jesse's presence. 

"We're not done for some time yet, so I'm gonna need you to drink this," Gabe says, uncorking a bottle and bringing it to Jack's lips. Jack obeys, clumsily drinking down a few sips of water. "Jesse's gonna decide what we do with the rest of the night, and you'll listen to him as if he were me. But I still decide when - or _if_ \- you get to come. Understood?" 

"Yes, sir," Jack rasps out, voice hoarse despite the drink. 

"Good." Gabe presses a kiss to his temple and stands up, nodding at Jesse. "Alright then. What's the plan?" 

How is he meant to choose? He wants so much, and has no idea how long they're planning to keep him around. He wants to fuck Jack, he wants to watch Gabe fuck Jack, he wants Gabe to fuck _him_ and to suck Jack off while he does, trapped between them, he wants, he wants, he _wants_... Unbidden, the memory of that first time rises to the forefront of his mind, Gabe's taunting words, _'I bet you could take two at once, huh?'_. 

"Both of us," he blurts out, mouth one step ahead of his thoughts. He meets Gabe's eyes. "Both of us fuck him. At the same time."

Beneath them, Jack gives voice to a broken moan. Gabe whistles, eyebrows rising. "Damn, kid. Didn't know you had it in you." He holds Jesse's gaze for a moment, considering. Jesse's embarrassed to realize he's still waiting on Gabe's approval when Gabe nods, gesturing towards the bed. "Go on, then. You run the show now, remember?"

Jesse tries to let Gabe fade to the back of his mind as he kneels down next to Jack on the bed, knees on either side of his thigh. "Hi, Jack," he murmurs.

"Hi, Jesse," Jack replies, smiling woozily. 

Jesse slaps him.

"That's not what you get to call me," he says, voice as cold as he knows how to make it. Watching Jack's pupils dilate in response is very gratifying. " _As if I were Gabe_ , remember?"

"Yes sir," Jack demurs. "Sorry sir."

"Good show," Gabe says, low enough Jack might not hear it. 

"Shut up," Jesse mutters in response, trying to ignore the wave of warmth coursing through him at the praise. "I don't need your approval." 

Gabe snorts. "You sure you wanna start that debate up again? I _will_ teach you, Jesse." 

"Whatever," he mutters, but averts his eyes. "How do we-" No. He's in charge. No asking. "You first," he says instead. "Lie down under him. I'll join when he's ready." 

He's assuming it'd feel better for Jack if Gabe was there the whole time. Safer. Plus... Jesse wants to _see_ it, and he'll definitely get a better vantage point from above. (Although, the thought of both of them forcing Jack to ride them, making _him_ the one to have to make it happen--- no, focus. One scene at a time.) 

"The cuffs?" Gabe prompts. 

"Detach them from the bed, but keep them on." 

"Good."

With some maneouvering, Jack and Gabe are lying back-to-chest, Jack on top of Gabe, Gabe's arm around his waist to hold him steady. Jack melts into the contact. Jesse's move again.

"Ready?" he whispers, grabbing hold of the plug and slowly, slowly removing it. He can't resist pumping it in and out a few times, just to make Jack twitch, before he actually pulls it out all the way, Jack whining at the loss. Jesse hushes him. "Don't worry, Jack, it won't be long. We'll fill you right back up again. Patience. Gabe, you first." 

Gabe lines himself up and pushes in, effortlessly burying his cock inside Jack. Jesse's mouth goes dry. There's no working for it, no extra stretch - the plug has kept him so open Gabe replaces it between one breath and the next. Jack still makes a sound like his breath has been punched out of him. 

"There you go," he murmurs, entranced by the sight. He almost forgets there's something _he's_ supposed to do too. Gabe has to nudge him to kick him into action. 

He carefully thumbs the stretched rim, delighting in Jack's whimpers, and then pushes inside, just one finger to start with. Every twitch of movement wrings another sound from Jack's lips, and there's so far left to go. Jesse dribbles more lube on his hand and presses another finger in alongside it. He wonders if he could push this far enough that _Gabe_ comes, from being inside Jack and from Jesse's fingers alone--- but this isn't the time for that kind of experiment. He gives Jack time to adjust, casually pumping his fingers in and out until the whimpering has died down and Jack seems to be relaxing again, and then adds one more. Jack kicks out seemingly on instinct - Jesse catches his leg with his free hand and Gabe tightens his grip.

"Almost there, love," he whispers in Jack's ear, and now that he's talking Jesse can hear in his voice that he isn't unaffected either. "Just a bit longer. Relax, love. Relax. Let him in."

Gabe keeps up the cascade of assurances as Jesse lays Jack's leg back down and carefully, gently, pulls his fingers out. He strokes his thigh, like you'd pet an frightened animal, waiting for the trembling to subside just a little bit - and then pushes in, slowly, relentlessly. It's even better than he'd imagined, the fit so tight it's nearly painful. Once he's all the way in he stops, needing a moment. Jack's eyes are glazed over, mouth opening and shutting with no words. Gabe's are burning with desire. His hips twitch and Jesse almost comes from the feeling of Gabe's cock sliding against his own inside that hot space. He can - if he touches Jack's stomach he can _feel_ them through the skin, can hold his hand there and feel how they move, push down and feel his hand making it even tighter. The position they're in means he can barely move, thrusts shallow and irregular, but he doesn't _need_ to; just this feeling is enough, being inside Jack, splitting him open.

"Won't last long," Jesse warns.

Gabe scoffs. "Wasn't expecting you to, kid." Even though his voice is steady his face makes it clear he's nowhere near as unaffected as he tries to make it seem. He breaths deeply to be able to keep up the facade as he trails his palm over Jack's belly, inching closer to his cock without actually touching it. "Though now that you mention it... What do you think? Has he earned it yet?"

Jesse could play along. Could say _not yet_ and see how far Jack can be pushed, how far Gabe can push him. But he wants to feel Jack come around his cock and his warning was sincere; he's so fucking close every thrust is an exercise in constraint. So instead all he manages is a weighted pause, just long enough to see Jack's panicked, _pleading_ eyes turn to him, and tells Gabe, "Yeah. Reckon he has."

Gabe hums consideringly. "Really? Huh."

Jack whimpers, jolting in their arms as Gabe manages a particularly deep thrust. Jesse bites down a swear as the motion almost proves too much for his self control and settles for a vicious glare at Gabe. That _fucker_. He's _definitely_ doing it on purpose.

" _Yeah_ , really," he grunts, and then, softer: "Been real good for us, hasn't he?"

A smile tugs at Gabe's lips. "I suppose you're right. Been _real_ good." He's talking about Jack. Jesse was and therefore so is Gabe, but he's holding eye contact with Jesse as he says it, and so his mouth goes dry nevertheless. It's _ridiculous._ Downright pathetic, and no one must ever know, least of all Gabe.

Jesse looks away, and so he misses the visual, but certainly not the physical sensation, when Gabe gets his mouth all close to Jack's ear and whispers, hint of steel in his voice, "Come, love." Jack tenses up around them, the squeeze almost tight enough to be painful, tight enough Jesse can't hold back anymore and comes with a choked off cry, the sound almost lost beneath Jack's shout.

Jesse lets himself slip out of Jack, whose orgasm lasts longer. His whole body is tense, muscles locking up as he hits the peak. He is, just like last time, a goddamn _vision._

The moment he comes down he starts shuddering in Gabe's hold, and Jesse realizes with a start that Gabe didn't come. He's still hard, still buried deep within Jack. Jack's breath is coming in explosive gasps and sobs, tears glistening on his cheeks. " _Gabe_ ," he keens, "I can't, I _can't_ , hurts _, please-_ "

"Shh," Gabe soothes, "I know, I know, love. Don't worry. I've got you, I won't, you're alright," as he carefully inches out of Jack, Jack twitching and sobbing every other moment. Jack twists around as soon as he can, wrapping his arms around Gabe and _clinging_. "You did so well, love," Gabe murmurs, rubbing his hands down Jack's back. "We're done now. You're done. You did so well for us."

Jesse's mouth opens, shuts. He stumbles up from the bed in horror, stepping back. Gabe keeps petting, keeps soothing, and Jesse hovers, afraid to speak, afraid to touch, voiceless and useless. Jack's sobbing has died down to only the occasional whimper, muffled by his face being pressed into Gabe's shoulder, by the time Jesse finds air enought to speak, turning, as always, to Gabe. "What went wrong?"

Gabe hmms. "I wouldn't say anything went _wrong_ , exactly."

"He's _crying_."

"Yeah. Sometimes that's what he needs." Under Jesse's persistent glare, he relents. "Not _wrong_. But we might've gone by a bit fast at the end there. Might've been a bit much. Might've needed more time to get used to the idea, or more discussion beforehand - or maybe it was just physically overwhelming and really, really good. I'm not sure. I'll ask him tomorrow, when he's had time to properly come down."

"Pretty long time to wait until tomorrow."

Gabe shrugs. Jesse wants to hit him for being so nonchalant about it. "Not that long. He won't be able to tell me now. I doubt he even knows it himself. So we wait til he's up for talking, and until then I take care of him, just like this, and he'll be wrung out enough he'll actually get a decent night's sleep, and afterwards he'll feel better than he did before, regardless of whether that was a negative reaction or not. I've been doing this a long time, Jesse."

Jesse's hand clenches into a fist. His nails dig into his palm. "I _know_ , but-"

"But you haven't." Gabe interrupts, calmly, _infuriatingly._ He meets Jesse's gaze again, gestures for him to come closer, leaving one hand reassuringly pressing down over Jack's neck. "Come here, Jesse."

Jesse, god damn him, does. He's not given his feet permission to move, but they do, until he's standing right next to the bed again and Gabe pulls him down onto it. He fights himself for a moment but gives in, curling up next to them, until he's mirroring Jack on Gabe's other side. Gabe nestles his fingers into Jesse's hair and presses his head down. Jesse squeezes his eyes shut and, just for a while, just until his heart stops hammering quite so loudly, lets himself be comforted.

"He's really okay?" he asks, once he's able to speak without yelling.

" _Look_ at him," Gabe orders. "Look at him properly. Jack, love, eyes up here for a moment."

Jesse opens his eyes. Jack does too. His face is red and blotchy from tears but - he looks calm again. Not the glazed-over look he had mid-scene, but… peaceful.

"I know you don't want to talk," Gabe murmurs, "But Jesse's worried about you. Blink once for no, twice for yes. Understand?" Two slow, but clearly connected blinks. "Are you okay?" Two blinks. Gabe glances at Jesse and presses a soft kiss to Jack's temple. "Good. One more. Are you upset with Jesse for the scene?"

Jesse's heart leaps and lodges in his throat. He doesn't want to know. He-

Jack blinks once, slow and deliberate, and then tucks his face back into Gabe's shoulder. Jesse blinks several times in quick succession, for no reason at all.

"Thank you, Jack," he rasps out. He's still a bit on edge, but nowhere near as freaked out as he was at first. In face, he's just about far enough from freaking out now that he has the sense to be ashamed of his reaction. He's usually _good_ in a crisis, not… whatever that was. _Christ._

"Jesse, you're thinking too much. Make yourself useful instead."

Jesse flinches, instinctively snapping back. "I ain't-"

"Hush. Fetch me two towels from the bathroom. Wet one of them under the tap first. They're in the cupboard to the left."

Obeying seems a lot less trouble than disobeying, so Jesse does. When he returns Gabe instructs him further - tells him to clean them up, where to start, orders intersperced with praise, and despite himself, Jesse finds himself releasing some of the tension. His breathing evens back out, deep and steady. Wiping the worst of the sweat and semen off Jack is almost meditative, even as he twitches and trembles when Jesse passes over a particularly sensitive spot. When he reaches Jack's thighs, he hesitates. Gabe holds his hand out for the towel and takes over the task.

When he pushes his hand between Jack's legs, Jack tenses up. He moans, low and pained. Gabe hushes him again.

"I'm just cleaning you up, love. I'm not starting anything. You're alright. Almost done." He keeps up the steady litany of comforting sentiments until he's satisfied, handing both towels back to Jesse.

"Laundry basket. Behind the door."

Gabe thanks him when he returns from the task.

"I should go," Jesse says.

Gabe scoffs. "No. Not after a scene gone sour, you shouldn't."

"I-"

" _No_ , kid. Not with how worked up you got about it. I'm not going to let you run off and twist this around in your head until it becomes a far bigger thing than it is. You're staying, and you're getting some sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Part of him wants to keep fighting. But that part is incredibly, _vanishingly_ small in comparison to the rest of him, which wants nothing more than to lie down and let himself be held again. Gabe wouldn't ask him to stay if he wanted him gone. His voice feels small when he answers.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Good. C'mon."

Jesse gets in the bed. He grabs the blanket and drapes it over Jack, who's already out cold, and then makes himself comfortable. For all of thirty seconds he tries giving Jack and Gabe some space, staying as near the edge as he can, but then Gabe grabs him and tugs him properly close. Jesse concedes. He relaxes properly into the hold and tries to go to sleep. It's right there on the border of sleep he's struck by a thought.

"You didn't get to come," he mumbles, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

Gabe sighs. "Jesse. _Sleep_."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm _gonna_ ," Jesse grumbles. "Just seems unfair, 's all."

He can _hear_ the eyeroll when Gabe replies. "Doubt either one of us would be up for doing something about it now, yeah?"

Jesse turns it over and concludes he's right. He's really, _really_ not in the mood; is, in fact, not even _adjacent_ to the mood. Ugh. "Blow ya in the morning," he mumbles sleepily and burrows himself a bit deeper under the blanket.

Gabe's arm tightens around him. "That a promise?"

"Yeah. Night."

\------------

(The next morning, Jessse blows him in the shower.)

**Author's Note:**

> in series universe, what happens after this is they talk shit out and, later & gradually, Gabe teaches Jesse some domming ;)  
> Shows him how to tie someone up so they can stay in that position for as long as possible without actual harm done, shows him where to aim a whip or a paddle to bring maximum pain but minimum damage, where to touch Jack to drive him crazy and what to watch out for, when he risks going too far down the rabbithole of his own mind. Shows him how to bring him to the brink and _keep_ him there, for however long it takes. How to punish, how to reward. Good times!
> 
> The issue with me writing series - or writing anything at all, really - is that my writing process goes like  
> >write 2k words in one go, time passing in a goddamn blur  
> >set fic aside with like 500 words' worth of connecting parts missing  
> > completely lose interest in it for about 6 months or more
> 
> ....so anyways. There's 2 other parts of this that are 90% finished - the _actual_ part 2, which ironically might be shorter than this one, and a brief look into an AU in which Jack is the one to "die" (or maybe _actually_ die tbh), leaving Gabe and Jesse behind. Here's to hoping I get myself under control this year lmao would be nice to get that out of my WIP folder before summer


End file.
